Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 6
by dementedducky
Summary: Brendan goes out leaving Ste to have some alone time before he gets back.


*The next day and Brendan goes out to get some more shopping*

"I won't be too long" he says kissing Ste goodbye

Ste kisses him back and Brendan leaves. When Ste is sure the coast is clear he nips into his and Brendan's bedroom and sits on top of the covers. He might be unsure and nervous about his first time with a man but Brendan has built up a lot of sexual frustration in him and he needs to sort it out and fast!

He slides his hands down his pants and slowly touches his hardening cock. He shuts his eyes in pleasure and lets out a little sigh. He starts moving his hand up and down his entire length and he feels that familiar feeling that he's missed. After all he hasn't had a chance for a bit of 'me time' in a very long, he hasn't been in the mood until he met Brendan. His orgasmic muscles begin to tighten and he suddenly hears the door shut. 'No, surely Brendan can't be back already?' he thinks to himself.

"Ste, where are you?" Brendan calls out.

Ste hears his footsteps heading towards the bedroom and he freezes when he realises something. He forgot to lock the door!

"I…erm.. Don't come in" Ste stutters but it's too late

Brendan's eyes widen at the sight of this gorgeous man pleasuring himself on his bed. "I…oh…sorry" He stutters backing out the room.

"Wait." Ste calls through the door "Come back in"

Brendan peeps his head around the door and Ste has covered his manhood with a pillow.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in" Brendan begins

"I should've locked the door but maybe…maybe a part of me wanted you to catch me"

"Oh?"

"Well not gonna lie this is bit of a turn on. I've never experienced anything like before but… I think I like it" Ste says ducking his head to cover his blushing

"Steven" He begins but he doesn't know how to say it

"I think I'm ready Bren" Ste says after a minute of silence

"You sure?"

"Totally, please tell me you still want me and now before I end up spunking on your pillow!"

Brendan gives a grin and heads over to Ste. He throws the pillow aside revealing Ste's incredibly erect cock. He slowly starts to lick the shaft of the cock and Ste lets out a little pleasured whimper. He begins taking Ste's cock in his mouth whole, deep throating him as Ste thrusts into Brendan's warm mouth. He adds a hand and slowly slides it up and down as he works the helmet licking up any pre cum that spills. It doesn't take long before Ste's moaning and coming hard down the back of Brendan's throat but like a pro he takes it all down without a single problem.

"Shit. That. That was hot!" Ste pants

"Do you want more Steven?"

Ste's still suffering after shocks but nods eagerly.

"What do you want, Steven?"

"Fuck me!"

Brendan's a little taken aback from this response "Are you sure you're ready?"

He nods again. "If you can make me feel that good with your mouth I want to know what else you can do" He says with a smile

"If you're sure" Brendan leans over and grabs a condom and lube out of the drawers. He passes the condom to Ste and leans back on his hands waiting.

Ste takes hold of the condom packet and tears it open with his teeth before pulling out the condom. He takes hold of it and rolls it slowly down Brendan's entire length. He leans back and takes it all in. All nine inches of it. He gulps "This is gonna hurt isn't it?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Steven. Yes it will hurt but I'll take it slow and if you want me stop just say" He grabs the lube and rubs it on his hands. He pushes Ste back so he's laying down and he gently opens his legs. Ste looks up at the ceiling and bites his lip. Brendan slowly slips a finger into Ste's entry and moves it around to help slowly get Ste used to it. If he just goes smashing his way in he'll ruin the delicate boy. He adds another finger when he feels Ste is ready and after a few minutes he feels he's about as ready as he's gonna get.

"Remember just tell me to stop if you want me to, ok?"

Ste nods and watches as Brendan rubs lube down his cock. He braces himself as Brendan slowly enters him. It hurts but it's nothing like he thought it would be. He relaxes and really starts to feel the pleasure.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Go deeper"

"You sure?"

"Oh god, yes! It feels so good!" Ste says, his back arching with pleasure

Brendan grins and hits Ste's sweet spot. He watches as Ste's eyes widen and he gives a little gasp.

"Oh!"

"That feel good?"

"So good! Do it again"

Brendan pulls back and gently pushes into his sweet spot repeatedly building up a bit of speed and getting a little bit harder but not too much as to hurt the boy and ruin him for life.

"You're so tight"

"mmmm!"

Ste's lost ability to do more than make noises. He's so damn close!

Brendan carries on and with a minute or two Ste has come hard. He leans into Brendan and scratches down his back and his cum splatters against him and Brendan. Brendan thrusts a few more times and comes hard into the latex.

Brendan leans against Ste as after shocks rack their bodies and they struggle to get their breath back.

"That was incredible!" Ste pants.

Brendan grins. "That was… beyond amazing. You are such a sexy fucker!"

Ste glances down and analyses the mess. It was all his mess. Brendan literally made his cock explode and it was exactly what he needed.

"What should we do about this?" Ste says swiping his finger through the cum.

Brendan licks a bit off of Ste's stomach. "I suppose we'd best clean each other eh?" He says before licking the rest of the cum off of Ste.

When he's done Ste lays Brendan and licks all down his chest and onto his stomach. It feels weird but so good. They cuddle up and fall asleep together, well and truly spent.


End file.
